Faded
by Chaotic Heartless
Summary: [TOS]It's odd how ones outlook on something can be so much different then someone elses. Sometimes, you've just have to forget. Oneshot, DelDar


Well. I've started playing Arc the Lad TOS, and found, oddly, there is not that much fanfiction for the game! And further more, no one seems to like Delma! Everyone seems to be doing the whole 'Oh! Aeris-wannabeX Darc is lyke so awesome!111! Let's all bash the orc!111'... Okay, maybe no one's actually done that, but I detest Lilia because she messes up all the couples, and makes the cliches' even worse...

Well, I don't know much about Arc The Lad TOS, so this takes place right after the Water Stone had been gained...

So, without further ado, I give you a Darc/Delma ficcage... Kind of, anyway, enjoy.

PS: I'm going to give a name to this couple, and it shall be called 'Derc'

* * *

Adenade's weather bothered Delma, for it was nothing like her home, Orcoth. But in away, this made her happy. She had so many memories from her village, and although some were pleasant, most of them she wished to forget... 

_'Densimo.'_ the pink skinned she-Orc thought, _'I have failed you, and for that, I ask your forgiveness.'_ she sighed, shaking her head. The group of wary Deimos, plus one strange 'human-lookalike-monster-thing' had gone to Rueloon and stayed at a local hotel. This had surprised the group, since Darc's newfound power hunger obviously longed for the Light and Fire stones, and by resting, would delay them finding the stones. But, it seemed even he knew the importance of rest.

It was odd that Delma had found herself in the country-side, near where the group's loyal Pyron rested. It was night time, the time where she should have been resting, not walking around aimlessly without her weapon, or spirit stones. But here she was, in the clearing of a field, standing up and staring at the night sky, the stars gleaming back at her, and in her mind, she could picture them mocking her.

'_What in the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought bitterly, grumbling, and now that she was alone with her thoughts, allowed herself to voice them. "I couldn't give you revenge... It didn't matter that I feared you, or maybe our relationship wasn't the best, but you were still the last family I had, and I let you die, and I couldn't even leave a starch on the bastard who did it!" she yelled, her voice echoing a bit.

Her hands clenched into fists, as she gritted her teeth together, fumbling silently in anger. Guilt was also there, for her reason for being angry wasn't that she had failed her brother, that was only part of it...

She hated the way both Volk and Darc, Darc mostly looked at her. They both treated her as if she'd back stab them once more. She understood Volk's reasoning for it, because he hadn't been there for the reason she'd done it, but Darc..

**_He_** had betrayed her first, **_He_** had killed her brother and showed no emotion or caring. **_He_** had locked her in the dungeons and left her there, because she refused to join the person that had murdered her brother! And yet, he thought he had the right to look at her like some backstabbing underling!  
Theses thoughts often caused a angry to boil up in Delma that she didn't quite understand, because for some reason, she felt drained at the same time...

Suddenly, the anger was lost, and all that was left was the usual empty feeling of being a Deimos. She sighed, falling backwards and sitting onto the grassy ground, her tail gave a slight twitch, which was odd, because it usually never moved unless she was battling. But she paid this no mind, instead she allowed her glaze to linger on the grass on the ground.

She placed her elbow on her knee, and allowed her chin to rest on her knee... Despite all her hatred towards Darc, she couldn't keep herself angry at him for long. She had to often _remind_ herself to look for chances to kill him, although her heart wasn't in it... Because, despite what she said, he was her friend...

Keyword **_is _**was.

The old Darc was t he one she held friendship with, and she guessed that was why she couldn't kill him. The old Darc was different, he stuck out and only wanted peace for the Deimos, and this new one did have the same goal... Just, he was _different _now.

She knew the added stress of everything was beginning to change her, making her rude and snappy, and she thought for a moment that she should try and relax more, but for some reason she just couldn't...

The soft clanging of something near her made her jump a little, stirring her from her thoughts. She looked over, and was even more surprised when she saw the human weapon she used, and the bag she used to carry Spirit Stones were sitting beside her. Suddenly becoming nervous, she slowly turned to look behind her. There stood the being she'd been cursing for the past half hour or so, giving her a look she couldn't quite figure out. She stood up quite quickly, wondering only for a moment why he was here.

"Err... H-hi D-arc." she managed to stutter out, taking a deep breath to relax herself.

* * *

"Err... H-hi D-arc." Darc smirked, walking past Delma to stand a little ways away. He had his back to her, and he allowed his eyes to close as he thought somethings over. He heard Delma move away from him, which for now, he ignored. 

He had awoken not to long ago, with a odd feeling. It was a strange, restless one, and one that wouldn't allow him to sleep. Out of boredom, and nothing better to do, he had moved around the hotel, and noticed that Delma's door had been left open, and after a quick look about, he noted that her weapons and Spirit Stones were gone... It wasn't that he was worried, not at all. Or at least that's what he told himself when he'd grabbed Delma's weapons, and on a whim, or just a feeling, had gone to where he believed her to be. He hadn't been surprised to find her in some random field, although, it was odd she was just sitting there, doing nothing...

"...Darc, what brings you here?" Darc was brought out of his thoughts by Delma's voice, and he stayed silent for a moment before speaking his thoughts.

"I could say to same for you." Was his hiss like reply, the same tone he usually used, so Delma couldn't tell if he was angered or not.

"Well, I was just training, and decided to take a break..." Darc's smirk returned, because it was obvious that she was lying. Who trained without their gear? The lie bothered him a little bit but he wouldn't allow himself to show this, instead get her stuck in her own web.

"... Without your gear?"

"...Yes, I was trying to see if I could win any battles without them." was her reply, and Darc turned his head to look at her for a moment, before looking straight ahead once more.

"There is no reason to lie, for that just adds to the trust problem we have."

* * *

"There is no reason to lie, for that just adds to the trust problem was have." Delma nodded, kicking her foot into the ground- a habit she did when she was nervous- and stared at the ground, not say anything. What could she say? She'd been lying for no reason at all, but for some reason she didn't want Darc to know that she thought about him _that_ much. 

"... Yeah... I didn't want you guys to wor-"

"I wasn't worried." Delma growled lowly at this, before clearing her throat and speaking.

"I know that, but-"

"Deimos don't feel emotions like that. There for, there was nothing to _worry _about." Delma shrugged, kicking her foot into the ground once more. Darc stared ahead, his eyes narrowed in a glare after he had spoken. His arms still lay at his side, as he continued to think. Delma had changed since he'd first met her, she was a lot more.. Snappy and nervous. It didn't make any sense to him, for he had done nothing wrong. All he'd done was kill her brother, when her brother had betrayed _them._ Delma didn't seem to understand that her brother had stabbed her in the back with him. He himself had not betrayed her, but if she felt that way, then he guessed there wasn't much he could do, although it bothered him a bit.

It was then he realized something, and t his caused him to laugh. Not his usual insane laugh, although it hinted at this, but instead sounded like he was generally happy. "You don't actually want to kill me, do you?" Darc questioned, his voice rather smug, but he still stared ahead.

"Huh? O-of course! You killed my brother!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes and doing her tough act once more, although it wasn't that tough.

"What did I say about lying?" Darc turned around, touching his birthmark for a mere moment before letting his arms rest at his sides. "Not only is it not called for, but I can see right through them.She snorted, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you are mistaken, for I shall slay you for killing my brother, as I promised!" for some reason, Delma didn't really think that Darc believed her.

"Oh really? You've had so many chances to kill me! Like right now, you could have stabbed me in the back, and no one would have come, because no one is here! I know the mind of someone that wishes for revenge, and we look for any chance... There for, you don't want to kill me." he finished his speech, with a deep and dark chuckle, which caused Delma to step back for a moment, before leaning forward and glaring.

"Oh yeah, then what _do_ I want to do then? If you are so smart!" she challenged, and in turn, Darc allowed some of his ever present anger to seep through.

"Since when did you go questioning me? Remember your place!" he snapped back, clenching his fists.

"Oh, so now you're angry? Well to hell for you! I don't know why I even stick around with you rag-tag group of-"

"So, you don't want to kill me, then."suddenly the anger washed away from him, and he was once more cool and collected. Delma glared, her fists clenching.

"Oh yeah! Well, I think **_your_** the one that wants me here! If I recall-" she paused, shallowing before trying to do Darc's raspy voice- " 'I you want to kill me, then you should stay close.' Ha! We both know I'm not the strongest Deimos around, not even in Orcoth! So what _are_ your motives, huh?" She fired back, puffing a little from the strain the anger was having on her.Darc stayed silent, and soon, she became silent as well, the only sounds being a few crickets chirping.

* * *

" 'I you want to kill me, then you should stay close.' Ha! We both know I'm not the strongest Deimos around, not even in Orcoth! So what _are_ your motives, huh?" The question stopped him dead in his tracks, sort of speak. He'd thought he'd win whatever disagreement they'd gotten themselves in, but that one statement had ruined him. What was he suppose to say to that? Especially when at times, he himself would wonder such things. 

She was strong, but not strong enough to allow her onto the team when she continued to act strangely, and when she'd stabbed him in the back. Part of him said that it was because she'd been the first to treat him like a Deimos, and not some human. But, part of him said something else, and as if it was in another language, he couldn't understand at all.

When Darc didn't speak, Delma did. "Whatever. I need sometime to figure this shit out, I'll either be back in the morning, or off trying to hitch a ride somewhere." her voice was empty, as she started to walk past him.

However, Darc's human hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm rather swiftly, stopping her completely. She turned her head to look at him, and when he didn't respond right away she narrowed her eyes and started to speak. "Let go of me! You can't just go grabbing people for no reason! Plus, I said I was-" again, Darc had stopped her mid-rant.

"_Delma._" he hissed, narrowing his eyes and giving her a look she couldn't quite understand. "_Shut. Up._ I'm only going to say this once, and you better make sure you here _every _word of it, understood?" Darc questioned, his raspy voice more snarl-like then usual.

"H-"

"I said, _Shut, up!"_ his voice got louder, creating a echo, and despite this, it was obvious to see that he was trying to remain cool and in control. Delma growled, but a fierce look from Darc silenced the she-Orc.

After a short silence, Darc spoke again. "You're here because I need you. I've told you this before, and now more then ever, I still believe this. You may believe I betrayed you, but I did no such thing... I know you betrayed me, but we're Deimos, and that is what we do." he only stopped because Delma looked like she wished to speak, and he used the break to tighten his grip on her arm, and send her another dark glare. When she looked away, his expression softened a bit.

"But, and I know you see this to, something is getting in the way." he growled lowly, keeping his grip on Delma's arm and lifted up his other arm, moving the fingers a bit. Delma threw him a odd look, but he ignored it. "That is why I'm going to wipe slate clean, like we just met." he didn't really wish to do such a thing, and he could feel that Delma didn't want to either, but in his opinion, it was for the best.

He released his grip on Delma's arm, and she was just about to retreat when he grabbed her other arm with his human arm, lifting it up high so he had a clean view of her shoulder. He then placed a claw on her shoulder, and smirked.

"The hell Darc? Let go!" she finally spoke, trying to break from his grip, but this only caused him to tighten it. He growled again, before snapping a order at the she-Orc.

"Stop moving!" he snarled, and she froze, giving him time to dig his claw into her shoulder, moving the claw in a odd pattern that she couldn't recognize, her skin being torn off as blood oozed off the wound.

Delma growled, and as soon as Darc released her she fell and landed on her behind, quickly putting her hand to the wound to stop the bleeding. She glared up at Darc, but he was studying her with that look he'd sometimes have. "Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing! That hurt!" she shook her head, lifting her hand off her shoulder for a moment, but couldn't make the wound out through the smeared blood, but she was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped.

"I've noticed you like to eye the marking on my arm. So, I gave you one of your own." he suddenly smiled, like the Darc that Delma had first met was back, and not some stranger. He then turned swiftly, and spoke once more.

"Morning shall be here soon, pick up your stuff and get moving." Darc ordered, as he started to walk back to the town. Delma glared at his back, picking up her weapons and spirit stones and 'following the leader.'

"Bastard. I should stab you in the back right now."

"Heh, we both know you can't."

* * *

END. This was a one shot... I'm going to bed. If you actually read this, drop my a line. 


End file.
